Maybe ill stay
by Ally Jacobsen
Summary: Nikole a.k.a Nikki"s family is not all together anymore. She lives with her dad and he lets her do what ever she wants. When his music career has singer Christofer Drew sleeping in her house, fireworks will start.
1. Family reunion

Chapter 1

I pull up to my Moms house blasting the song F**k from the speakers of my car.

"Ugh better get this over with huh?" i ask my big lab Ollie, he kinda grunted and laid down. I laugh and turn off my car. I get out of the car and Ollie follows. I see my sister, Hannah, sitting on the swing texted on her new Iphone 4.

"What the hell were you listening too?" She practically yelled at me.

"Fuck" i answer and walk into the house.

Ollie growls at Hannah and runs to back by my side. We walk into the house and my Mother smothers me with a huge hug. I roll my eyes, smile and hug her back. I break the hug and walk to the living room.

"How've you been mom?" i ask her and take a seat. She sits down also.

"im good! Hows was your 17th birthday?" She asks me excitedly. I laugh.

"Like any other birthday." I answer as i pat the couch for Ollie to jump up. He gets up and lays down with his head on my leg. I pet him and look at my mom.

"Oh! I i guess i should ask how your dad is" She says sarcastically as she pats Ollie's head. I can tell he doesn't like it but i don't say anything.

"He's good" i say. I was sure i wasn't going to tell her how he was out of town again with a band.

"So tell me, is he able to pay the rent with his stupid music producer job?" She asks, i can tell she's still mad that he cheated on her 3 years ago. I roll my eyes.

"Yes mother, we have lots of money" I answer back and look out the window. i see my brother pull up to the house. I gasp and run to the door too see him. I jump on him and hug him hard.

"Carter! I missed you!" i yell to him as i hang on his neck. i let go and drop to the floor.

"Hey Nikki. How are you?" He asks as he smiles to me.

"I've been good, Hows collage treating you?" I ask with a smile.

"Its been pretty good" Carter answered and we walked into the house. As we passed Hannah she grinned at Carder and walked to her room. Mom hugged him for longer then needed.

The hole day we pretty boring if you ask me. We talked about stuff for awhile, went to eat, then got back to the house and me and Carter said our good byes to mom and each other and made our way back home. I pulled out my phone and dialed my dads number.

"Hey sup baby?" my dad said as he answered the phone.

"Nothing, im just on my way home from mom's." I say and i turn up the volume on my radio a little.

"Sucked didn't it?" He asked laughing. I could hear some voices in the background so i knew he was still with the band he's been working with.

"Yes it did, but i saw Carter so thats good" I answer as i turned onto the highway. I hear him laugh at something someone with him say.

"Oh hunny, I hope you don't mind but i showed the guys your picture and they want you to go to there 'almost a rap' party for there new album tomorrow " I can hear voices talking bout the party. I roll my eyes and turned off the highway.

"Dad really? You really want me to go to a party with a bunch of guys that probably just wanna hook up?" I laugh "You really need to start being a protective father." I add and smile

"BLAH! You know i think thats stupid! Make you own mistakes, do your own things. I just am your father not your Jail Ward" He laughs loud and i join him.

I whisper to him "Thats why i live with you and not mom" I laugh more and pull onto my street

"So you'll go?" He asks eager to know

"Yeah sure dad ill go" I smile "By the way dad im home" I say as i pull into my drive way

"yeah me too" He says and the line goes dead.


	2. Tatoos

**Hey everyone :) I hope you like my new story so far. I wrote  
>the first three chapters on my computer a while ago and i just<br>found them, so im gunna fix them up and add to it :)  
><strong>**please review and i'll love you forever and ever!**

**- Ally J. **

Chapter 2

I roll my eyes and i turn off my car. I get out and whistle for Ollie to follow. He does and we go into my house. As soon as i get in a see a bunch of teen looking guys and i smile. I go into my bathroom and i fix my blonde hair and redo some eyeliner. I come back out and join the guys in our living room.

"Hey" i say to them with a smile. A guy with tattoos on his hands and chest smiles back at me so i walk over to him.

"Hi. Im Nikole but most people call me Nikki." I say extending my hand to him.

"Hi Nikki. Im Christofer but most people call me Chris" He grabs my hand and i giggle. Still holding his hand i turn it and look at the anchor on it. I smile big.

"This is nice." I slowly trace it.

"Thanks, its for my parents." He holds up the other hand to show me. "Thats there initials on the sides of the anchor." I let go of his hands and let them drop.

"I have one too, for my dad' I smile

"Oh cool, can i see?" He asked. I looked around for my dad and i grabbed his hand and pulled him upstairs and into the hall way. He doesn't say anything, just stands and smiles at me. I unbutton my jeans and i look at chris, he has an even bigger smile on his face now. I giggle and pull my shirt up to my belly button and with the other hand i pull my jeans down just below my panty line. The words in small letters there read:

So fathers, be good to your daughters

Daughters will love like you do

Girls become lovers who turn into mothers

So mothers, be good to your daughters too.

He ran his finger on it. I flinch a little and bit my lip.

"Its new" He says referring to why i flinched.

"Yeah it is. Its a surprise for my dads birthday" I say and i add a finger to my lips to imply not to tell him. i smile and redo my pants. We start to walk back downstairs.

"Why did you get i there?" He asks "Its kinda a sexual place don't you think?" I laugh

"yeah i know, but my mom would kill him if she ever saw it and she never sees there."

"oh. I understand" he smiles and we return down stairs. One of his friends watches us and gives a thumbs up to Chris. I look at Chris.

"what was that about?" I laugh.

He laughs back "nothing" he replied and kept walking.

"Wanna Hear a song we finished today?" He asked me

"Of course" I smile big and grab his hand.

"Hey guys wanna play 'cheatercheaterbestfriendeater'?" He asked his band members. They agreed and we walked to the studio in in basement. They all got on their instruments. Chris patted his lap for me to sit down on him. I giggle and sit. He lifts up his guitar and places it on my lap and puts his hands on his guitar and starts to play, Then he sings his voice was the most amazing thing i ever heard. i smile big and i start to listen to what he is saying.

"-slept with him.

I know you called, I got them all. Girl you better love what you got, before you go and give it away But don't say that I don't know you Cause Oh, I know all about your type. You're the type of girl that texts all day and talks all night. And Oh, I know, that you are feeling sad. Don't feel bad, cause even after 3 text messages, 4 missed calls,

You still slept with my best friend. "

I put my arm around him and play with his soft hair. Still singing he looks at me and smiles.

"Yeah, you sure got a lot of nerve, to say that this was all my fault. I know you called, I got them all. Girl you better love what you got, before you go and give it away. But don't say that I don't know you. Cause Oh, I know all about your type. You're the type of girl that texts all day and talks all night. And Oh, I know that you are feeling sad. Don't feel bad, cause even after 3 text messages, 4 missed calls, You still slept with my best friend. So I sing rain, rain go away, come again another day, When I say it's okay to give a little hell to pay. And every single time you make your way into my sheets, The hours move to minutes, the days turn into weeks. And I know you're so cool, but I must be a fool, for taking you in and letting you win control of my heart. And every single time you make your way into my sheets, The hours move to minutes, the days turn into weeks. So I sing rain, rain go away, come again another day, When I say it's okay to give a little hell to pay. And every single time you make your way into my sheets, The hours move to minutes, the days turn into weeks. And I know you're so cool, but I must be a fool, for taking you in and letting you win control of my heart. And every single time you make your way into my sheets, The hours move to minutes, the days turn into weeks. Oh, I know all about your type You're the type of girl that texts all day and talks all night. And Oh, I know, that you are feeling sad. Don't feel bad, cause even after 3 text messages, 4 missed calls, You still slept with my best friend."

I smile big. I take my hand from around his neck and i clap. I look at the rest of the guy

"That was really amazing" I say still smiling. They smile back and i look at Chris.

"You have one of the best voices i have ever heard" I say to him. I kiss his cheek and he smiles. He sets down his guitar and i stand up and walk out of the booth. I look at my phone to see the time.

"Oh wow Chris, its already 12 do you guys have to go?" I ask biting my lip a little.

"No your dad didn't tell you? Were staying here tonight" He grins at me.


	3. Harmony

**Chapter 3**

I wake up with my head on Chris' bear chest. I sit up on the couch and look at the time, 3:40. I grab the remote and turn off the T.V thats talking about some new 'Girls Gone Wild" dvd. I look at Chris and see how peaceful he looks, i smile. I pick up a blanket and place it on him. I walk up to my room and change into p.j shorts and a long shirt. I crawl into bed and curl up under my covers. I find my self thinking of the song Chris sang to me. I fall asleep smiling.

_(Chris' P.O.V)_

I wake up and notice Nikki is gone. I pull the blanket that was placed on me off and i walk to my bag. I take it outside and i sit on the cold ground. I pull out a box of cigarets and a lighter. I light one up and smoke.

"I should really stop this" i say in my head but i don't listen to my self and continue. I stand up and find my self walking around the neighborhood. I finish my cigaret. I find a trash can at a near by park. I smooched it in the ash tray and continue on my way. I start to sing what's on my mind.

"I am I, you are you, we are we. We could live in such harmony. Can't you see, apathy, lies between We could live in such harmony."

I look to my left and see a couple kissing. The girl looks at me and i see her smile big. The guy turns around and looks at what she's looking at. I smile slightly at her and turn the other way and walk. I can tell its early because the dew on the grass was just starting to form and was making my bear feet wet. I keep walking and start singing again.

"We start a war, but what's it for? We fight for peace

Peace will find us with harm-" I hear foot steps growing behind me. I turn around fast and see a girl running towards me.

"Christofer Drew!" She yells as she gets near me. Finally i smile at her. Her smile is huge and she hugs me hard. I softly hug her back. She releases me and hands me a marker

"Please sign my..." She looks around for something, she digs in her purse and pulls out her wallet and pushes it towards me "My wallet!" I agree and sign it for her.

"Im sorry, i don't mean to be rude put i have to get back to my friends house." I say to her as i hand my wallet back.

"Thats fine" She smiles and answers. She hugs me harder and lets go, she runs back to her boyfriend and i continue walking back to the house. I arrive at her house unnoticed by any other fan. I open the door and walk into the house. The guys are asleep on the couch. i walk up stairs and see a door with a lot of band posters on it. I Think to my self that thats probably Nikki's room. I open the door slowly and peek my head in. Nikki's face is shown from the little light coming for the menu screen for the movie "Finding Nemo". I laugh quitely at her movie choice and i walk into her room.

"Nikki?" I wisper towards her. She doesnt move. I shrug and crawl into her bed.

"This is better then a couch" i think to my self. I life up the covers and put my legs under them. My head lays down on a pillow and without thinking i put my arm around Nikki. I close my eyes till i hear a soft growl come from the other side of Nikki. I sit up fast and look past her. Her big dog is laying next to her staring at me.

"Hey, its okay. Im not gunna hurt her." I wisper to the dog and i move my hand to its face so he can smell me. The dog sniffs fast and puts its big head down on Nikki's arm. I smile and lay back down with my arm around Nikki again. Soon i fall asleep.


	4. Pjs and Pancakes

**Hey guys :) I hope you like the story so far. To be honest i  
>have no clue where im going with this story but if you<br>guys want, you could message me some ideas :)  
>Anyways enjoy!<strong>

**- Ally J. **

Chapter 4

(Nikki's P.O.V)

I woke up and smiled at my dog and kissed his nose. I started to realize there was an arm around me. Slowly i turned my head and saw Chris sleeping. His eyes looked like he was about to open them.

"Chris?" I said to him softly and his eyes opened all the way. He smiled at me, removed his arm, and sat up.

"Good morning" I said to him smiling. He rubbed one eye then answered

"Morning, sorry im in here. I just hate sleeping on couches, and i didn't think you would mind." I smiled at him and i sat up next to him.

"Its fine, i dont mind.. but i am surprised Ollie let you sleep in here. He doesn't really like other people" I pet Ollie and he moved closer to me and put his head on my leg. Chris put his hand on Ollie's head and pet him a little. I was very surprised Ollie didn't mind.

"He growled little at first but i let him smell me and he was fine." I looked surprised then i grabbed my phone off the dresser. It was 10. I started to hear people down stairs and i looked at chris.

"Think we should go down there?" i asked him.

"Probably, i dont want your dad mad at me for sleeping in here" He looked a little nervous and i laughed.

"Well you dont know my dad, He wanted me to hook up with someone in your band." I laughed and he looked surprised. I continued,

"Anyways, we can go down there just let me change, i dont let people see me in these pjs usually, but you seem to have seen them." We laughed as i got up and went to my dresser.

"Well sorry about that" He laughed and i pulled out a bra and small tank top.

(Christofer's P.O.V)

I sat back in her bed while she changed in her bathroom. Nikki was really... hot. I smiled to my self and looked at my phone. The guys had texted me. Caleb asked where i was, then asked if i was "gettin it on" with the girl. I laughed and put my phone away because i knew that the other texts would be the same.

"How long does it take to change?" i yelled to Nikki and laughed.

"Calm down im done" She answered back and opened the door. She was wearing the same shorts but now with a tank top. She had on makeup and her hair was straighter.

"Really? It took that long to change into different pajamas?" I laughed and stood up off her bed. She grabbed my arm

"Hey, hey, hey.. I did my hair and make up too!" She said while smiling.

"I know" i whispered to her and kissed her head. She smiled and let go up my arm. We walked down stairs and met everyone in the living room. Everyone was eating pancakes and watching recoded episodes of "Futurama"

"Hey guys" i said to them and they all looked at us. Taylor was the one to answer

"Where have you guys been?" He asked with a mouth full of pancake. Nikki answered him.

"We were in my room" The guys made a face at each other and laughed.

"Where's my dad?" Nikki asked. I walked into the kitchen and got pancakes for me and Nikki and brought them back. She was sitting in between Nathan and Taylor. She was laughing at something someone said. Ill admit, i did want to sit near her but whatever... I handed her, her plate and a fork then i sat down in an empty recliner.

"What do you want to do today?" I asked everyone and they looked at me. Some shrugged, some answered i dont know. but finally Nikki had an idea.

"Do you guys want me to show you around?" She asked and smile. We all agreed it was a good idea. We finished eating and everyone when to change.


	5. Yes, they are a famous band

**Chapter 5**

(Nikki P.O.V)

I changed into a red and white tank top and a pair of shorts. After that i met the boys down stairs. I told them we could take my dads truck but i didn't want to drive. Caleb offered to drive and Taylor decided to sit in fount with him, the rest of us piled in the bed. Chris and Nathan sat next to me.

"Hey you know, ive only heard that one song by you guys" I said to the guys up fount through the window. They smiled at me, plugged in an Ipod, and started to blast Chris' voice. He really was an amazing singer. I sat back next to him and he grabbed my hand.

"What song is this?" I asked him but before Chris could answer Nathan said

"Piggy bank" i looked over him and smiled.

"I like it" Chris squeezed my hand and i look at him. He kissed my forehead quick and i smiled at him. We drove along a long road, it was very sunny and Chris was softly singing the song on. I think of a place we should go. I lean forward and tell Caleb the directions, he nodded and turned on our way. I sat back down and Nathan asks where were going.

"Its a surprise" i say to him and smile. Soon we arrive at the place. Its a huge park with a bunch of trees, a play set with lots of things to play on, and a big lake. I jump out of the side of the truck and wait for the boys.

"You could have hurt yourself jumping out like that" Chris says to me with a smile.

"I think im okay, im a big girl" i giggle and start to walk with them to the biggest tree in the park. Once we get there i sit next to it.

"When i first moved here after my parents spilt, this was the first place i when to. I met most of my friends here too" i smile at them as they look around at the place. I look over at the play set and see there no kids on it today.

"Wanna have fun?" I ask them with a big smile. They shake there heads yes. I stand up fast.

"Race ya!" i yell and start to run toward the play area. I hear them run after me and i laugh hard. Someone runs past me and picks me up fast.

"Hey thats cheating!" I yell to them. i look up at Chris smiling at me. We are the first ones at the place. Chris puts me down and puts his arms in the air.

"I won!" he yells as the other guys get to us. They all laugh and i start to climb up stairs to get to the top. They follow me. We get to the slide and Nathan sits down before me. I laugh and he grabs me and put me on his lap. We slide down on the curly slide and laugh at the bottom. I look up at the other guys.

"Come on!" i yell to them and they start to slide down.

(Chris' P.O.V)

We have been playing on the play set for about an hour. Now we were all back in the truck on the way to get food. The song "Mother may i" comes on and Nikki looks at me.

"This doesn't sounds like your other song" She says to me. I hope she still likes this music i think to my self.

"No its our other band, Eatmewhileimhot" I say to her.

"I like it" she smiles at me. "I listen to stuff like both of your band, im surprised ive never heard your songs" She says with a shrug.

"I guess were not that popular" i say and laugh. We pull up to a small restraint and we walk in. It smells amazing in here, like garlic and pizza. Its a small place but theres a lot of people in here. We sit down and wait for our table to be ready.

"This is like everyones favorite place to eat in this town" Nikki says to us. I softly grab her hand and she squeezes mine back. Suddenly a girl from across from us yells

"Nikki?" Nikki looks over at the girl and smiles. The girl has light brown hair and is very tiny. More tiny then Nikki, but not by much. The girl walks over and Nikki stand up, letting go of my hand. They hug then Nikki turns to face us.

"Guys this is Amanda" She says then talks to us. Amanda's eyes lights up when she looks at me and the rest of the band.

"Your-!" Nikki quickly covers Amanda's mouth with her hand to stop her from yelling.

"Yes, they are a famous band" She says to her softly in a sarcastic tone. Slowly she lets go of Amanda's mouth. She smiles huge and looks right at me.

"Call me Mandy" She says loud and bounces on her toes.

"Nice to meet you Mandy" i say to her and i extend my hand to shake hers. She takes it hard and i shake then let go.

"Mandy, there normal people, you can be calm around them." Nikki says to the bouncing girl.

"Nikki, party of 5" The hostess says and we stand.

"We gotta go Mandy, but ill text you later" Nikki says to her.

"Yes text me!" She yells to Nikki and we walk with the lady. I grab onto Nikki's hand and she smiles up at me. Im starting to think she likes me to, im gunna have to tell Nathan to back off. We sit at a round table, Me next to Nikki, Nikki next to Nathan, Nathan next to Caleb, Caleb next to Taylor, and Taylor next to me. We ordered our food. Nikki was the odd ball out. She got past and the rest of us shared a big pizza. We finish it and shared the check. I can tell why people like this place, the food was amazing. We walked out and back into the truck.

"Back home, we have a party tonight" Nikki says, i forgot about the party.


	6. Hannah bow bannah

**Sooo i think i know where im going in  
>this story but if anyone wants to send<br>some ideas that would be great! Love you  
><strong>**guys!**

**-Ally J. **

**Chapter 6**

We were setting up for the party. I put out cups and carried in a cooler filled with drinks. We told Nikki to invite as many friends as she wanted. We invited our friends that were in town with us.

"Chris" Nikki called to me. I looked over at her on the stairs, she looked amazing. She was wearing a tight glitterly black dress. It had one long sleve and nothing on the other arm. She was also wearing black converse which made me laugh. Her hair was curled and she had black glitterly eye liner circling her eyes. I relized she was waiting for me to answer her.

"Umm yeah?" i said and looked at her face. She smiled at me, i think she noticed that i liked her outfit.

"You should probably change, people will be here soon." She said and threw me my bag with some clothes in it.

"Oh yeah... thanks" i said fast and walked to her room with my bag. I went into her bathroom and opened my bag. What should i wear.. i though to my self. I pulled out a gray shirt and ripped skinny jeans. I undressed and pulled on the new clothes. My hair looked fine so i just put a strechy elastic across my hair, hippy style. As i threw my stuff in my bag i heard someone sit on Nikki's bed. I opened the door slowly and i saw a girl with brown hair sitting on the bed. She had her knees near her chest and her head down on the top of her knees.

"Umm hi... Are you okay?" I asked her and put my bag on my arm. Her head lifted up fast and she wiped her eyes. She had been crying.

"Im sorry, i didnt know anyone was here." She put on a fake smile and started to get up. I touched her sholder softly

"No, no. Its fine, stay here." She sat back down and pushed her hair out of her face.

"Im Christofer, Chris for short" I smiled at her and sat next to her.

"Im Hannah, Nikki's sister" She said and looked up at me.

"Well nice to meet you. So you gunna tell me whats wrong? I dont wanna leave a crying girl with no help" I smiled at her again and this time she smiled back a little.

"Well, i was living at my moms, but... i just hate it there!" She brought her knees back up and continued.

"Im never allowed to do anything and Nikki is always bragging how she is allowed to do what ever." She looked up to make sure i cared then went on.

"I left my moms, i know my dad will let me stay here but Nikki and i dont really get along all that well. And i just feel bad leaving my mom alone!" Hannah put her head on my sholder and started to cry again. Softly, i rubed her back and thought of something to help.

"Im sure you can talk to Nikki, didnt you see her when you got here?" I looked down at her as she wiped her eyes and sat up.

"No im came through the grage, no one saw me yet." She bit her lip a little and grabbed Nikki's pillow.

"Well do you want me to come with you to talk to Nikki? You could tell her your sorry and you wanna make your relationship better. I mean all sisters fight, but they still love each other" She looked over at me and shruged.

"I guess i could try." She smiled more and wiped her eyes more, then layed her head on my sholder again. We sat there for a little bit in silenct for a bit. It was a little weird to have a girl i didnt know cry on my sholder, but i was glad i could help. Suddently, the door opened and i saw Nikki standing in the door way.

"Hannah?" She sounded a little annoyed. Hannah's head lifted up and she saw Nikki.

"Nikki, i wanna talk to you." She answered and stood up. She wiped her eyes fast.

"What?" Nikki answer back and crossed her arms across her cheast. I didnt think this girl could get mad, but apperently she can.

"I- i dont want us to be mad at eachother.. I was us to be close again... im sorry, im sorry i made out with.. most of your boyfriends.. i dont know why i did.. Im just so sorry." Well i guess i know why Nikki is mad at her now. Nikki looked at me and i gave a look that said 'you should forgive her' Nikki shook her head slightly making the curls bounce.

"Whatever, theres a party tonight... out on one of the dresses in my closet.. and no making out with Chris... He's mine." Hannah smiled and hugged her sister hard.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She said loudly then ran to Nikki's closet. I stood up and grabbed Nikki's hand.

"Lets get down stairs, people are here" Nikki said to me and we went down stairs.


	7. A drunk night

**Chapter 7**

(Chris' P.O.V)

I met so many people at the party, it was hard to keep tract of them. I way currently talking to a guy with short hair and was tall, i dont know his name but he seems nice. Alcohol ended up at the party but i wasn't drinking. Someone rapped their arms around me and kissed my neck once. I turned around fast and saw Nikki smiling at me. I laughed

"What are you doing?" i asked her and pushed her hair out of her face. She giggled and put her arms around my neck.

"What are yooouuu doing?" She asked and giggled again. I was sure she was drinking now, but i needed to ask to be sure.

"Nikki, have you been drinking?" She pull me so my body was pressing on hers.

"Mayybbeee" She answered and pulled her face towards mine. I stared into her eyes and forgot she was probably drunk. I leaned into her and kissed her lips softly. She pulled my head and kissed me harder, thats when i remembered she had been drinking. I pulled away from her, she tried to pull back to me.

"Nikki stop, your drunk" I pulled her arms from around my neck and held them.

"Im fine" She mumbled and smiled. I walked towards the stairs and pulled her along.

"I think we should get you to sleep." We started to get up the stairs.

"Or we can do something else" She extended her words and tried to kiss me again. I laughed and held her back. We got into her room, i picked her up and laid her on her bed.

"Well you gunna join me?" She asked laughing. I rolled my eyes at her and i walked to the bathroom. I figured she would fall asleep soon if i wasn't in there. I took off my "party" clothes and put on pj pants. After a while i walked out of the bathroom and there she was sound asleep on her bed. I laughed and looked down at the floor near her bed. Her dress was laying on the floor. I shook my head and went over to her dresser. After i grabbed a shirt and shorts i walked back to her. I removed the covers and saw she was only wearing undies and a bra. I thought, maybe i should be doing this but i dressed her quick then laid in her bed. I would still hear music down stairs and i couldnt fall asleep, so i reached over and pulled Nikki to me. I played with her hair till i was asleep. I woke up fast and a girl was sitting on top of me. It was dark and i couldn't tell who it was.

"Nikki?" I asked in a horse voice. The girl didn't answer, they leaned down so they were laying on my chest and they kissed me hard. I struggled a little and but my hand on their shoulders to push back. Thats when i released this girl wasn't wearing clothes. I pushed back probably harder then i needed to but i got her to stop kissing me.

"Nikki?" i asked again louder as i held her off me. The girl giggled and sat up on her own this time.

"Nope, im Amber" I pushed this girl more, i didn't even know her.

"You need to go" I said trying to see if Nikki was still next to me. The girl didn't listen, and she was stronger than i thought. She leaned down again and i kiss me hard. Just as i felt someone move next to me, Nikki. The light switched on and Nikki was staring at this girl kissing me. I pushed the girl hard and she got off.

"Chris?" She said in a little voice.

"Chris, what are you doing with a naked girl in my bed?" She asked as she looked at this girl. Quickly i push the girl off me more and put her on the floor. I sat up next to Nikki.

"Nikki... i just woke up... and she was on top of me" She looked upset at me then looked at the girl.

"What are you even doing here? You know i hate you." Nikki said loudly and i looked at the girl, keeping my eyes off of her body.

"Me and Christofer were just having a little fun" Amber said and rapped her arms around my neck. I pushed her again and her back hit the wall softly.

"I dont know you" I said to her louder and she looked offended. She grunted, grabbed a green dress off the floor, and walked out of the room fast. I looked over at Nikki and she grabbed her head.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. She started to shake her head yes but then ran into the bathroom. Quickly i followed her and as i walked in she was throwing up into the toilet. I rushed to her and held her hair up. She finished throwing up a little after. After i helped her up she washed out her mouth and brushed her teeth. I held her up as we walked to her bed again.

"Im sorry." I said to her softly. She looked at me upset and laid down facing away from me.


	8. Reviews

Hey everyone.. i really need people to review, i feel like no one is reading the story so theres no point to write more.  
>So please please please review... for me? :)<br>Thank, after a get a review i will add the next chaper  
>- Ally J.<p> 


	9. Head aches

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long with this chapter.  
>I had no clue what to write first then i wrote some<br>of it and my computer charger broke! Anyways,  
>anyone who would like to send in ideas for<br>this story, please do! Im kinda on a blank. :(  
>Anyways hope you like the story and as<br>always please review! :)**

**- Ally J. **

Chapter 8

(Nikki P.O.V)

I woke up with a huge head ache and rolled off my bed and on to my feet. When i stood up i felt very dizzy so i grabbed onto my bed side table.

"You okay?" someone asked me. I jumped and grabbed my head

"God Chris, you scared me" I sat down and looked over at him, but it wasn't him. It was my sister.

"Im not Chris" She said and put a cold wet towel on my four head. It felt good so i laid back down.

"Where is he?" I asked her quietly.

"Well him and his band left to go somewhere this morning" I felt her hand pushing hair from my face. I sat up fast making my self very dizzy but i didn't care. I grabbed my phone and looked for his number.

"Why didn't he tell me?" I asked my sister and i tried to read the bright screen on my phone.

"Come on lay back down" She pushed me down so i was laying again and put the towel back on my head.

"He's coming back, here..." she grabbed my phone from my hands "Its calling him now." She put the phone to my ear and i grabbed it.

"Hey Nikki" Chris said after a few rings.

"Why did you leave?" I asked him and shut my eyes again

"Im sorry, I had to go out with my band. Ill be back to go to dinner with you okay?" I heard him say something to someone then he talked to me again.

"Nikki, i gotta go but ill see you tonight, bye"

"Bye" i said to him and i hung up.

"Hannah, will you get me some fruit or something?" I asked her and held onto my head. She said yes and walked out the room.

I shut my eyes and fall asleep. When i finally wake up I look out my window and i see its almost dark out. I grab my phone and look at the time 'Its already 5?' I think to my self and i sit up. I dont have the head ache any more and i dont feel dizzy. I stand up and i grab a pair of skinny ripped jeans and a gray tank top. In the bathroom i take off my pjs and put on my clothes. I brush my hair and put on a little eyeliner. I walk down stairs and see Chris on the couch. I smile and walk towards him.

"Hey Chris" I say and i sit next to him. He looks over at me and smiles big.

"Hey, i tried to wake you up when i get back but you were out" He laughed a little and held my hand softly.

"Oh.. im sorry, i guess last night was crazy. I really dont remember much"

"Well thats what drinking does" He smiles then keeps talking

"Where do you wanna go for dinner tonight?"

"Umm i dont really care" I answer him and my dog comes running up to me and licks my cheek. I laugh a little and Chris pets his head.

"Its so weird he lets you do that" I tell Chris.

"Do what? Pet him? Dogs love to be pet!" He laughs a little and Ollie jumps on the couch next to Chris.

"Yeah but he's a weird kind of dog. He doesn't usually like people."

"Well he likes me" Chris says proudly. I laugh and lean back on the couch and say

"We should go out tonight, i meant i slept all day so i wont be tired for a while".

"Sure sounds good. Ill go get dressed then we can go to dinner."


	10. A new secret

Chris got changed in the guest room so i took my time to fix my hair and put on some more make up. When i walked down stairs and Nathan walked over to me.

"Sup cutie?" he asked me and pushed some of my hair from my face. I laughed slightly and smiled up at him.

"Me and Chris are about to go out to dinner, maybe you can meet up with us after" He looked a little upset then grinned at me.

"How about we all go to a club tonight? I heard of some good ones down town." His fingers were slowly tracing down my four arm then he grabbed my hand.

"That sounds really fun, ill text you when were done with dinner." I smiled up at him and he pulled me closer to him. It felt strange to me, im sure he knew how close me and Chris were getting, he wouldn't want to steal a girl from his friend would he? i though to my self. I realized i was staring at him while i was thinking and he had started to lean down to me. Before i could stop him his lips touched mine with a little force. I pulled my lips from his softly trying not to be rude about it.

"We really shoul-" Suddenly i heard Chris coming down the stairs. I backed away from Nathan and looked up at Chris than at Nathan. He winked at me then walked into the kitchen. Chris' arm slid around my waist.

"Ready to go?" He asked. I should tell him i though but i never listen to my self.

"Yeah lets go" i looked towards the kitchen and Nathan popped his head out.

"See you guys tonight!" He yelled towards us and Chris pulled me out the door.

(Chris P.O.V)

I decided to drive Nikki's Mustang. When i turned on the car loud rock music started to blast out of the speakers. I turned it down quickly.

"Loud enough?" i asked Nikki and laughed. She smiled slightly at me and i shrugged and started out the drive way. We drove along towards the beach and the ride was mostly quite. Once we got to our destination i looked over at Nikki, she was starring out the window looking deep in though. I grabbed her shoulders lightly and shook her a little. She smiled at me.

"Sorry, just thinking" She opened her door and i got out too. She lead me to a restraint literally that was near the boardwalk.

"The tables rock, literally!" She told me and laughed. Went we got there i saw she was right, the tables were like over grown rocking chairs. We both sat down across from each other.

"Do you have school soon?" I asked her as i picked up my menu. She started to read hers too.

"Yeah, tomorrow actually. I dont really have to go though." She said then looked at me.

"Although i might wanna, just so i can kick Amber's ass" She said and grinned at me. I laughed a little.

"Why do you hate her anyway?" I asked and i put down my menu once i decided i wanted jerk chicken. Nikki sighed and put her menu down too.

"Well we were friends at one point, but basically she wanted to be popular so badly that she didn't care about her other friends" she shrugged then continued.

"She told all of my secrets, slept with my boyfriend, and told my mom that my dad was cheating on her with her mom. Which wasn't true, he was cheating but not with her mom." She laughed a little and looked up at me.

"Well i can understand why you hate her then" i Smiled a little at her. We ordered and ate our food. When we were full i paid for her meal and we walked back to the car.

"Oh do you want to go to a club tonight with everyone?" She asked me. I agreed that would be fun.

"Nathan told me to text him when we were done with dinner" She explained as she pulled out her phone and texted him


	11. Chapter 11

Does anyone want me to continue? I havent been writing for this story for a while and i want to know if anyone even cares. I would love to continue but i want to know if anyone will read it. Let me now.


End file.
